Partners In Love
by drowningmysorrow
Summary: I sigh and I hold her hand for the last time.We'd been through alot and this past year had been hard, but we made it through, now I'm not so sure. "Ready?" I whispered, and she nodded in reply. "I love you J." I felt tears welt up in my eyes.SEQUEL TO PIC
1. Silence, Sweetheart, Silence

THE SEQUEL TO

PARTNERS IN CRIME :

PARTNERS IN LOVE

Disclaimer: Do not own Teen Titans only idea.

I know the name is shitty but bare with me. Lawl.

Chapter one

Death To A Loved One? Pt. 2

~!~

Black, it was nice.

Silent, nothing except the peaceful hum of tranquility.

It felt like I was floating, and I felt good. I gave a soft sigh. But then realized something was wrong. "Where am I?" My voice echoed as if I was in some sort of empty room.

All of a sudden I saw a gate and it was a room. White was everywhere but there were people in the waiting room.

I went up to the desk.

"Name please." An annoying nasal voice asked.

"Jason Xavier Todd." I replied instantly.

I heard rustling of paper from behind me, from someone in a seat.

"Take a seat, you'll have to wait, about a few hours."

I sat next to a woman that was very familiar.

She had purple hair, and then she looked up and I gazed into her amethyst eyes.

"Jason Todd… right?"

She held out a hand.

~!~

Whoever guesses who that is deserves a gold star!


	2. Mommy and Daddy and Her Boy

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

I hope you enjoy the chappies! I can't wait till I get to typing it up some more. I will update every thursday/friday. :3

I hate cliffies too, so I think I might not make anymore... PSYCHE.

"How do you know my name?" I asked the beautiful woman.

"I tend to know everything about the people my daughter gets to know." She said smiling.

"My name is Arella Roth. I am Raven's mother. I believe your going out with my girl?" My smile faltered as I remembered what happened.

"Is - is she okay?" I choked out.

Arella smiled, her whole face glowing, that's where Raven got her smile, cause it definitely wasn't her father.

"Thanks to you she's fine. Nathan was right though." Her expression turned grave.

"How?" I asked confused.

She frowned. "He died, and brought you down with him. You distracted him when you punched him and Raven was able to take off his head but before that happened he gave you such an electric shock that it fried you. Raven is still in the building where you died. Her friends have no idea where she is. They are very worried. So, I made a few calls." She ended, shrugging.

" And…?" I prompted.

"You'll be sent back to your body in about a minute. Please tell my daughter that I'm sorry, and… I love her. She meant everything to me. Treat her well Jason or I'll take your soul back and send it to dark places." She said warningly.

"I'll take care of her. Nice meeting you!" I said as I was whisked away.

And then came back the black.

This one was different.

It was cold, and had an edge to it. 4 eyes appeared within the darkness.

"You shall bring about my daughters downfall! For now, live. Go back to my feeble daughter. And warn her, but you will not stop me. Not again, I will murder you all in your sleep, and it will be your fault!" The deep voice boomed, chuckling darkly.

"Who are you?" I screamed, but it was useless, the darkness came back.

"Jason!" I heard her scream, sobbing.

"Ra-" I started. I was crushed by a hug.

"Your alive! I was so worried. I thought you were dead!"

"Raven!" I said. Deadly serious. She turned silent.

"Some guy with four eyes if after you, he says you can't defeat him this time and to live before he murders you."

She paled, even more.

"Trigon, my father." I gasped, the demon almost worse than the devil himself was her father?

So Daddy Dearest is going to come back because of_ JASON? _ _ FUCKING FUCKER!_

lawl, I hate the fact that italic won't turn the fuck off. gawds, i am so cruel lawl.


	3. Changes

Disclaimer: Do Not Own Teen Titans

THanks for the review...

When I made it home, Jason helped me of course, we had to explain what happened before they killed Jason (They thought he had caused this. Retards.)

I was taken to the Medical Bay.

They cleaned my cuts, and I had a small fracture but other than that I was fine. I healed myself up and then bid Jason goodbye, in private, and went to my room.

I fell asleep immediately.

When we had gotten here it had been past midnight, about 4 am.

'Hello Daughter, I see your wretched mother has brought back your little… boy toy. That has somewhat compromised my plans, but you see… I will kill you.' A deep chuckle resounding through the cavern.

"You can try. But I vow to defeat you. You will not touch a _hair _on even one of there heads. _I will send you so far in the fiery fires of the deepest ditches and torture chambers of hells that even you will cower in fear_." I hissed.

'Ah there is my girl. You _truly_ are your fathers daughter.' I roared.

"I **was **and **never **will be your daughter! I am Arella's_ daughter and nothing will change that!" I screamed._

_'Really, and Arella, gave you those fangs?' He chuckled_, most would be cowering in fear, but I was nothing but angry. Then confusion set in.

"How did yo-"

'Dear Daughter, you should know when a demoness turns 18 she gets her fangs.' He summarized.

I hissed.

"Nobody gives a shit about fangs, _they won't even notice_." I retorted.

'You also inherit new powers.' He added.

"Why are you telling me all this?" I yell.

He just chuckles.

'You will become more aggressive, you **WILL** lose control!'

He laughs.

"Shut the fuck up, you monster!" I scream, sitting up.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.**

"Raven... are you okay?" I growl slightly, still agitated. I heard him take a step back.

I could feel my anger still flowing in my veins.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." I murmur repeateadly.

"Robin, I'm fine. I just, uh had a nightmare." I listen to his breathing become better.

"Are you sure? I can uh - stay here If you want." I grit my teeth.

"I'm sure, just tell everyone not to bother me for the rest of the night and tomorrow."

I hear him sigh.

"Okay." I wait till his footsteps are far away.

I flip open my phone and dial Jason's number.

"What the fuck? It's 3 in the fucking morning. Oh. Are you okay?" I chuckled.

Adrenaline surged through my veins before uttering a small sentence.

"Wanna have some fun 'round town?" I murmured excitedly. I heard footsteps. THen a different voice came through, Red X was here.

"You got it babe."

"I'm going to be in my ring. So I'll look... like Gem." I listened to his motorcycle start up. "Fine with me. Let's meet in Steel City." He whispered, then hung up. A small smile carved itself onto my lips. A night out in the town, causing terror.

I grabbed the keys to my, in a way, baby (A/n Cy calls his car 'baby' so that was what I was talking about ;3)

My beautiful car, that I called a black viper. ((A/N THat car is so fucking awesome!))

My holographic ring was shoved into my bag. Of which I slung over my shoulder. I jumped inside my car, and grabbed one of my files from the bag that I tossed inthe passenger seat.

_'Location: Steel City, Titans Tower (East) Object: 'Speedy's Bow and Arrow' '_

I chuckled at that one. Even I didn't want to take it THAT far.

I flipped through a couple of others. Nothing. HUh, Then let's just get some ice cream and call it a night.

---IN Steel City---

_-Titans East Tower-_

"Bee! I'm bored **nothing** is going on around here!" Speedy yelled. Bee sighed and slapped her forehead. Aquafag (Er - I meant Aqualad) Continued playing playstation. Sadly (cough as if cough) mas y menos were on a different mission.

"Then why don't you read a **book** or _something_?" Bee shouted. Speedy leaned back, almsot in disgust. Even Aqua-f-LAD stopped playing the game he was winning. "Have you gone **MAD** woman?" Speedy asked.

"Why am I the onl-" She was cut off by the sound of an alarm.

"Yes! Trouble!" Speedy jumped up.

"Who is it?" AquaLad asked Bee. Bee's expression darkened.

"Red X is back. And so is that partner of his." Aqualad and Speedy gasped.

"Should we tell Rob-" He was cut off as Bee hissed...

"And they're in the tower."

---With RED X and Gem---

I slipped throught eh security so easily, that even Red was impressed. I winked at him and snuck through the halls. I had jacked the blueprints of this place awhile ago and CY had just thought he misplaced them...or Gar had taken them. My soft footsteps very silent. I had told Red to stay behind and watch to make sure that nobody came.

But just in case, I disabled the security cameras.

I teleported into Speedy's room. I took out my phone and took pics of how everything was and where it is. Then I opened his closet. Nothing. Damn.

He must hide it. I quietly closed the closet door. Then, hurrying a bit, started searching his room. I searched under the bed, in the bathroom, in his pillow, in his closet... again, in the bedside drawers, and I almsot gave up. Then I noticed something odd about the floorboards. I crouched low, and heaved the board that looked odd, off the ground.

There it was. Speedy's bow. I saw his arrows in the closet but I decided to gather those later.

Then I heard a great crash. And I heard RED yell "FUDGE!", that was the decided codeword that meant, 'Get the fucking hell outta there!'

I put the bow that was in my car as a replacement. Then put a quiver, with arrows included, into his closet. (NOthing would be traceable to me.) I smirked, and then put a spell on the Tower. Anything that could help me be caught, DNA, Clothing, ect., Ect. was swept out of the room and dropped in an ocean about 120 miles away. Nothing could be used against me.

I chuckled, and then opened the window and jumped out, and closed the window. (I was perched on the sill)

I hummed slighty. Then turned quiet as I heard the door open. I heard Speedy opening his floorboards and then cursing and running out.

And then I heard Bee scream, **"WHERE THE FUCK DID THAT WEASEL GO?"**

I felt someone snake his arms around me. And a ghost chuckle.

I teleported to my car.

(The following is my irst lemon, dont be TOO hard.)

"Thanks. I got to go somewhere. See yo-" I was cut off by his lips crushing on mine. Tongue may have been involved. I opened my car door and he fell on top of me. Thank god I parked in an empty garage. I took off my top, and yes he had his mask off already. HE took off, suprisingly Red's outfit is sperated into two parts, his belt and top. I pulled off my shorts and moaned as he sucked on my neck.

"What brought this on?" I gasped as he pulled off my bra and sucked on my nipple.

"You talk to much." He replied, softly and kissed a trail up my stomach.

I pulled off the bottom part of his outfit and flipped it over so I was on top. As I straddled him I asked, "Are you ready?" I ground against his package and he moaned softly. I took that as a yes. HE yanked off my panties and I practically ripped his boxers off. HE flipped me so I was on the bottom.

He plunged into me. I held back a scream but let out a moan when a slight pleasurable sensation hit me. He slowly started to go in and out. When we reached the climax I screamed his name as he clutched my hair.

WHen we collapsed on top of each other I kissed him one last time before starting to get dressed again.

"Thanks, I smell like sex sweat and my hair is... urg." I said sarcastically, but still lovingly. Jason chuckled.

"We should do this more often." Jason said winking as he put on his mask. He caressed my cheek softly before kissing me one last time before teleporting most likely home.

After I dropped the bow off at some building that was the drop off place and getting my pay, I went to the tower, taking off my ring.

Instantly, I felt my hair grow longer - to my midback, and I felt like face had been relieved of extra weight.

When I finished my shower, my body was a bit sore, I went to bed.

But before I collapsed I heard a knock.

"Hey... your back! Are you okay?" Beast Boy asked from the hallway. I hissed slightly.

"I'm fine, I was just walking around town, er - driving." I quickly explained.

"Dinner's ready... you coming?" I heard him shift his weight.

"Nah, I'm going to bed early... I'm tired." I heard him sigh softly.

"Hey, about the day I - um - kinda kissed you..." He started. I opened my door, and I hugged him.

"It was nothing. Thanks for showing you care. But you'll find someone."

_'Nobody who could compare to you'._

"What?" I asked, slightly confused.

"What what?" Gar asked slightly even more confused.

_'Has she gone psycho... I didn't say anything.' _

"UH... Night Gar." I shut my door.

All of a sudden my mouth ached.

I felt my teeth, all my teeth were sharpened, and my fingernails were sharper and longer. My fingers were bony and fast so that just added to the effect.

I screamed into a pillow, my back felt like it was going to explode. My shirt ripped in two.

And on my back were wings of ebony, and dark red. They looked like mist, but I knew they had feathers. They were bent and sticking almost everywhere-ish. They were beautiful. I felt them, but another pain stabbed my back.

I felt heat gathering inside me. A spine tingling snarl rips through my teeth. And I scream. Then I notice my hands are on fire, but it doesn't hurt... THey slightly tickle. I stare at them before thinking... maybe I am a pyrokinetic now. I think of a ball of fire floating in air, and I feel the sensation of heat coursing through my veins.

And the scary part is ...

It feels _sensational. _

I feel unstoppable. Like, the world is mine. And I chuckle, this one is evil and shook me to the core.

But I snapped out of it.

"What's happening to me?" I moan.

~!~!~!~!~!~

Hope you liked it! I proabably made some mistakes. OH well you perfectionists get over it.


	4. I'll Drink You Up

_Why me?_

_I threw everything. A tornado of energy rushing through my veins._

_Screams building up in my throat._

_I lost everything. And I was dying._

_I was dying._

_The words pierced me like a thousand knives._

I woke up in a sweat.

Sighing in frustration at the same dream I had been having for about a week straight I found myself stretching my back, and wings too.

After my little "change" I told Robin I was taking a week off. I told him my powers needed to be a little more.. Controlled.

I'd also been experimenting with my new found powers. I found that, if I focused seriously hard, I could make my dark energy turn into light energy. Then my pyrokinetic - ness… I didn't really like the idea of me being able to control fire because it seemed that demons are pyromaniacs. The idea was kind of really annoying. Especially the fact that these powers were my fathers.

But even if I was slightly fearful of the fact of my fire controlling skills… I was frightened by the fact that I could now read peoples thoughts every so often. For example, the other day I met up with Jason in the park, wearing my cloak to hide my wings that were folded on my back, and I was telling him about what had been happening in the tower.

THE CONVERSATION

"We were called in by Bee to come to the Titans East the day after we robbed it. They told us what happened, and Robin went all obsessive on us again. He told us how much he hated Red but he told us - mainly me, something surprising. He said he hated Gem, his partner, more than Red X himself. But he was the only person, other than Beast Boy who seemed to think this."

_'Ha, wish I coulda seen his face when you met up with him.'_

"Yeah his expression was so funny."

He just looked at me funny and said he hadn't said anything. I then covered my tracks by saying that that's what I thought he was thinking. Cause that's what sounded like something he would say. He took that and we just talked for awhile.

After that I kept trying to focus on reading the thoughts of my teammates. At first I found out that it would take all my focus… then it started getting easier after trying for a solid 8 hours. I was able to read the thoughts of my friends after focusing slightly.

More often than most I would find myself entertaining myself by reading their thoughts. Then I would stop because I'd be prying a bit too much on there own personal thoughts. Private thoughts.

So this morning I decided to start really training my fire powers. The location I chose to train them at was the Titans training room because they had made it "fire proof". Like most items were non - combustible, so they weren't that easy to catch fire, and the floor was concrete and the doors are metal so it wasn't as easy to make catch fire. (That sentence makes absolutely no sense. Lawl.)

Sighing I decided to try to learn what made them…controlled. Like my powers were controlled by emotions. So what controls my ability to er control fire. I read a few books first and found in one interesting paragraphs that they would be controlled by my emotions. So that made things easier. It also said I could summon them on a whim once I've learned to control and focus them.

So as I started to focus the energy I had on making the fire change shapes and stuff like that I took a seat in one of the metal chairs. Without realizing it I thought of the fire turning into a snake and sliding over t my chair and melt it. About 20 minutes later I found myself in a pile of flesh meltingly hot liquid metal chair.

Screaming at the top of my lungs, I jumped out of the liquid metal. Objects were strewn on the floor because of my semi haywire emotions. Thank Azar the others weren't home, but I murmured my mantra a few times to control my emotions. I then proceeded to collapse on the floor. I couldn't even stand.

**Damn.**

Standing up, after healing my leg, I realized. "I could use some more practice." I hated these new powers. They brought nothing but misery to me. I brought my fist down on the floor seriously hard, and I was surprised when a crack appeared on the floor and my wrist broke.

"Son of a - _Great_!" I shouted still slightly upset.

I healed up my hand and called it a day. I was tired. Plus, the others would be home soon. Growling slightly as I made the tea from the, newly bought, tea kettle. I heard the doors slide open. Laughter filled the room.

I looked up, Gar was laughing with Cyborg while Star and Robin were talking. Gar's smile widened once he saw me.

"Hey Rae watcha doing?" He asked as the others greeted me with waves and smiles. I looked up, glaring slightly, but still pouting about my utter failure trying to control my fire powers.

"It's Raven." I snap, stirring in a touch of mint to my tea. Gar frowns slightly.

"What's your problem?" He grumbles. I grind my teeth.

"Fire is my fucking problem." I snap and toss the spoon into the sink. "What do you mean by that?" Robin asks. "Nothing nothing." I grumble.

"Friend Raven will you join us in the ritual of watching a movie?" Star asks. Cyborg looks at me and I sigh. "It's Wicked Scary 2." He winks at me (A/N Episode 18 Fear Itself - if you don't get that part.) Beast Boy bursts out laughing.

I hack into his thoughts. _'As if she'd join us in watching a movie. Let alone Wicked Scary._' I send a glare at him, and he quiets down.

"Of course, I'd love to." I smirk at Beast Boy. The others, except Star, stare at me as if I'd just announced I loved Beast Boy. "I'll make the popcorn." Cyborg says, after snapping out of his trance.

After we watched the movie, it was relatively harmless, I announced I was going to bed. The movie was overall humorous. I mean how corny could you get? I predicted everything that would happen next. It was fun to watch them get all frightened over something as stupid as a movie.

"Night." I called. The others thought that I was right and they too went to bed.

As soon as I made sure everyone was in there beds I got up and went to the roof. My wings were aching to be let loose. Once shutting the roofs door I tore off my cloak and stretched put my wings. I'd gotten used to the idea of feathery wing son my back. It was amazing the sensation I got when I flew with them. It was somehow different than when I fly with my powers it was… exhilarating. The wind in my face.

When I made it back to the tower, it was already 3 am. No wonder why I was always pretty tired when I woke up at my usual time… 6 am. I folded my wings hesitantly and pulled on my cloak.

But it was awkward wearing clothing the wings so at night I only sleep in my bra. (Just in case BB or Jason decides to burst in here.)

In my dream, it's the same.

I'm dying. And Jason is there too. But there is this weird aura nearby. Another demon. But it doesn't seem unusual. I'm covered in blood, none of which mine. Jason is bleeding and I realized… **_I'm drinking his blood._**

Disclaimer : Do not own Teen Titans.

Sorry I updated a but late, I had to finish watching Inuyasha 2: The Castle Beyond The Looking Glass

It was amazing :3


	5. Love and Lust

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

Just to let you know… Rae is a bit OOC… and Star is…. Kinda… I guess.

~!~

I woke up with a jolt. I groaned and ran to the bathroom. I threw up quite violently into the toilet. I laid my head down on the rim of the bathtub that was conveniently located next to the toilet. With a twinge of sadness I realized I was too sick to go on my date with Jason tonight. As I started to sit up I felt another round of sickness.

It was another 2 hours before I could actually bare to get up and talk on the phone. I brushed my teeth to find that I was famished. I threw on some clothing and walked to the kitchen planning on a nice breakfast of waffles. But according to my stomach I wanted eggs, toast, and sausage. I was hoping I wouldn't get sick again.

After finally finishing my breakfast I ran to my room to cancel our plans…just in case. When I picked up my phone I heard a small knock on my door. Slightly irritated I sighed.

I waved my hand and I heard the hissss as it opened.

"Friend Raven you must tell me who this 'Jason' is! I have given you plenty time to recover from your napping of kid." I sighed and placed the phone on the bookshelf… I guess we could have a talk first. I mean I have till… 5pm to cancel. I patted my bed, beckoning her in. She flew to my bed, silent and expecting.

For some reason my mood shifted quickly to that of excitement as I explained my handsome lover and boyfriend.

"Jason is my boyfriend of… god how long has it been? Well, he is very arrogant, yet sweet. He has a wild side too, so you have to know how to take care of him. He is really hot too. He prefers Chinese to Mexican but his favorite is Italian. He seriously likes me and knows almost everything about me. He respects me and knows what I want and what I need. He is one of my best friends and… my lo-" I cut off in the middle of the sentence, blushing madly.

"And what friend?" Star asks so innocently. I sigh and mumble "lovers" knowing she would not have given up until I had told her. She jumps up and squeals. Giggling like a little girl.

"How was it friend? From my experience it is very pleasurable." She sighs her eyes glazed. Her experience? Huh, guess Robin became a man. I sighed in slight pleasure even remembering the time we did it in the car.

"It's like nothing else I've ever done." I glanced at the clock it's 12pm. I sigh.

"Wait … Star. Promise me you won't tell anyone. Not even Robin." She smiled and held out her pinky. "I shall do the pinky o f promises." I rolled my eyes but pinky promised with her.

Star got up. "It sounds like you have a healthy relationship friend, and he sounds really nice. I hope you too have fun." Star put slight emphasis on fun. Damn, she was smarter than she looked. I gave her a slight smile and opened the door for her. I was feeling better after our chat. Maybe I didn't have to cancel.

I sighed and sat on my bed.

Out of nowhere I had an urge to giggle. It surprised me when I started to giggle. Soon I was out of breath and I felt so giddy and happy. Like some seriously good news had just been told to me.

Still smiling I got up and decided to do something good today. I opened my door and kind of half-ran to the common room, still high on my happiness from nowhere. Turns out Beast Boy and Cy were out in the room playing video games. I sat in a chair by the counter and turned it to them. I started observing them. I got bored seriously soon. Cyborg always won.

So I got up, tired of listening to Beast Boy's immature whines about how he always loses and how Cyborg must be cheating. God it was annoying.

I decided to just call up Jason. I had procrastinated enough. I mean I had put up with those whines and games for 2 hours (But hey, I'd decided to go watch so can't blame anyone else.).

So I flipped open the phone and started to scroll down the list. Suddenly I was hit by something. Jinx. It had been the longest time since I'd seen her. We were actually pretty good friends. So maybe we could chat it up.

I hit call and the fun began….

"Hey girl... what's crackin'?" Jinx asked excited. I smirked.

"Hey, nothin much. How's Flash?" I asked lightly. I heard her snort.

"Perfectly fine." She said suggestedly. I chuckled.

"Where's Jason?" She asked, I could just picture her...and that smirk of hers.

"Well...he's not here. I wish though." I replied sourly.

She chuckled, "Wished what? That he was on _top_ of you?" She snorted, and I rolled my eyes.

"Jeesh, you hypocritical bitch. At least I don't spend _all _my time fucking him." I said playfully. I heard her chuckling ont he other end.

"So what the hell did you want?" She asked mimicking me.

"To chat. I'm bored." I retorted.

"Well why don't you ask Jason to _entertain_ you?" You could just here the pur in her voice. I sighed.

"Because I'm not as horny after having sex with Beast Boy." I said with a small sigh. I heard her jaw drop, and a slight gasp.

"You... **did**... Beast boy?" She asked. "Do you know why they call him _BEAST_ boy?" She asked, implying. I laughed.

"I was just joking. But that was a good question." I purred the last part. I heard her sort softly.

"Well... I'll call you later. Don't bring over any man whores without me." I exclaimed jokingly.

"Damn." I heard her reply playfully. With that I clicked end and thought about calling Jason. Mm, I had been craving him of late... I typed in his number.

"Hey!" I heard the smile in his tone. "Hi." I said softly.

"Need anything?" He asked me, slightly confused.

"Yeah I was wondering if we could do something now instead of later?" Okay, maybe I hadn't stuck to my plan but Jinx did start me off on _those _thoughts. PLus, I was seriously bored. I heard him chuckle.

"Sure doll. Wanna come over here? I was about to make myself lunch." He invited. I smiled... lunch sounded good.

"Uh, I don't know where you live." I heard his laughter... it sent shivers down my spine.

"I'll pick you up." He hung up and I set my phone on the desk. I took out a pen and paper and wrote a note to my friends just in case they decided to check up on me again.

_'Hey, I'm going out for today. I need some fresh air and time to think..._

_-Be back sooner or later, Raven :)'_

I sighed in satisfaction and checked the clock. It had been 2 minutes.

"Impatient?" I heard Jason ask. He was wearing Red X's belt. I smirked. "You know it." I purred, winking at him. He caught my mood instantly. He wrapped an arm around my waist and next thing I knew we were in his house. Well, apartment. He kissed me fiercely on the lips, and I responded eagerly. The kisses grew more heated and my need for him grew with the intensity of the kisses. Our toungues tangoed, and I pulled off the belt and his shirt. He ripped off my shirt and pants.

"Mmm, so" -gasp- "did you talk to Jinx today?" I asked him as he trailed kissed up and down my body, teasing me. He stopped, and smirked. "Nah, did you?" he asked me, his deep voice making me tremble in slight comfort.

I nodded and I felt his fingers unhook my bra and toss it to the side. He started to kiss me all up and down as he took off my panties. I wanted to be fucked hard. I tore off his boxers and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Fuck me." I whispered, and I felt him get harder. (If possible ;D)

He entered me and, without hesitation fucked me hard. He went faster and harder. I moaned and screamed his name.

I loved him.

When it was over, I sighed in content.

"I should come over more often."

~!~

Enjoy


	6. Are you really?

My internet is being a pain. Sorry. And guess what? No - wait don't guess, your all horrible at it. It's past my bday!:D

That means all of you reading this owe me a lifetime of servitude C: Mwahahaha.

Disclaimer: Have I ever let you down? (Random person : Yes. ME: Screw you.) Anyways No I do not own or share the Teen Titans with anyone who owns it.

Previously on this non- 'real' (please. Define 'real'.) Fanfic:

Raven, or Gem, got pretty sick. Then she spilled that Jason is her BF (boyfriend) to Starfire and all that wonderful shiz. She had a somewhat boring and shot conversation with Jinx and went over to Red's place to 'hang'. Plus we know that Robin seriously hates this Gem persona of Raven, except he doesn't know it's raven! SO this epichapter is about Robin and his hatred for Gem. And Ravens mysterious illness. Oh and also Rae's new abilities.

2 weeks after whatever chapter I worked on last.

Rachel's POV

I woke up again and ran to the bathroom. I was sick AGAIN. But this time I think I knew what my illness was. And I didn't like it.

I thought I was pregnant.

Pregnant at the age of 19. Wow. Major mistake. Haha, laugh it up. You know you want to. That would make a good joke.

Knock Knock!

Who's there?

Me!

Me who?

Raven the pregnant teenager!

:gape:

Horrible joke. Rather depressing actually. It's as bad as most of Beast Boy's jokes. I stifled a groan as I thought of facing the others.

Especially if they asked me who got me pregnant. Obviously it was going to be my Boyfriend, of which nobody happens to know. And kudos to me because he also happens to be Red X, Public Villain Number 2.

I paled.

"Oh no, no no." I groaned. I'd have to tell Jason! After another round of morning sickness, must mean it's been like 2 weeks. 2 weeks ago I lost my virginity to Jason, in the car, in my Gem persona. I picked up my phone and searched for the right number.

Jinx. I clicked call.

"Hey Girl, 'sup?" She asked me non-chalantly.

I frowned. "I need a favor," I said lowering my voice.

"Anything Sweet stuff." She said jokingly.

"I need you to go to the store and BUY me a pregnancy test." I said lowering my voice so low that you could barely hear it. I knew she heard me anyways.

I heard her gasp. "So you think…." I paled.

"Yes. Just hurry up, I'll meet up with you at your place. Wait - Flash aint there right?" I said cutting her off.

I heard her giggle. "No, he's on a mission to bust a drug ring at the moment. You got a key right? Cause I am not letting you use yours powers, it could hurt the -"

"yes. I have a key. I'll be there before you get back. Bye!" I said hanging up on her. I got up and brushed my teeth, then grabbed my keys and hopped into my lovely Black Viper. I drove well over speed limits. I made it to Jinx and Kid Flashes Apartment before Jinx. I unlocked the door and sat on the couch. After a few minutes I got bored and went to the kitchen and raided the freezer. I raided the freezer of all the ice cream. I smirked to myself as I opened the pint of vanilla ice cream. Good thing I kept ice cream here for whenever I cam here to talk with Jinx. I sighed and grabbed a spoon and dug in.

I'll be waiting for awhile…

-With Jason -

I paced around my room. I was already nervous. Usually Sunshine would've called by now. I turned to stare at my phone.

I need to take my mind off things…

I grabbed my coat and headed out to the park for some fresh air.

- Jinx

I ran down the aisle of the local Rite Aid. Then I stopped to look for the best Preggo Test. Honestly, I wanted Rae to be pregnant. Whenever we had a girls night out, we would talk about the future. Sometimes I'd tell her that I wanted to be married to Flash and have one kid or something. If not, we could get married and party and have sex. Travel to exotic places and such. But when I asked sweet Stuff she'd always get this look in her eye and say she'd want to write a couple books, maybe move in with Red, or just continue saving people. When I'd asked about kids she'd look sad like something happened and she'd say that it wasn't wise for her to have kids. I could always tells he wanted kids. She was the mothering type if you got to know her.

Well, if you can get past the fact that she is a thief. She is kind and caring. She is loyal to her friends and loves them. She controls herself, limiting her ability to be happy so she doesn't kill everyone. I must say I admire her, and a small part of me is jealous of her. But I'm completely happy being me. I got Flash, and I gotta say, he is really talented. He's a good cook too. He's kind. And sweet. He truly does care for me.

He is, surprisingly, really romantic. He takes me on dates and sometimes we walk around the park. Or we watch the sun set or go on picnics.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I realized Rae would already be at my place. I picked one of the test and headed to the checkout. I paid and hopped in my car. When I was almost hom eI got a text and quickly opened my phone and glanced at it, red light of course.

To: Jinx

From: Flash

Msg: Hey babe, I'm gonna be late. I'll make it up to you. Luv ya! XXX

-Flash

I cursed in my mind and drove back to the apartment. He was gonna be late again. Well at least I know he's not cheating. I know this thanks to the tracking device I planted on his communicator. I smirked and sped home.

I put the key in the door and opened it to find Raven on my couch eating Vanilla Ice Cream. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey is that my ice cream?" I asked. She frowned, then shrugged. Then she tossed me the pint and spoon.

"I only finished half, you can have the rest. Did you… get it?" She asked nervously towards the end of the sentence. I nodded and handed her the bag. She ran to my bathroom. I jumped on the couch, not bothering to grab another spoon, I started eating the rest of my pint. I also switched on the tv and turned it to the news.

And there was Boy Blunder.

And the rest of the wonder team. I snickered then turned up the volume.

"I am issuing a message to the citizens. If you see these two villains, they go by the names Gem, and Red X. We've dealt with them before, we have never apprehended Red's assistant, but we will. If you have any information please leave a tip at the hot line."

I heard Raven yell out in frustration.

"They think I'm his assistant? Those little -" I couldn't hear anymore since I turned up the volume.

After a few more minutes I sighed.

"Are you almost done?" I said impatiently.

I lowered the volume on the TV. I heard nothing in reply.

"Rachel, sweet stuff? Is something wrong?" I thought I heard a small sniffle.

The door opened and she held up the test…


End file.
